


Kevin Keller: An Adventure in Sex

by aft33



Category: Gilmore Girls, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Romance, BDSM, Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Casey Cott - Freeform, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Daddy Kink, Diary/Journal, Drama & Romance, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Ejaculate, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Heavy BDSM, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Kevin Keller - Freeform, Light BDSM, Logan Huntzberger - Freeform, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Male Solo, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Mild Smut, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, No Romance, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Recommendations, Riverdale, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexcapades, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Suggestions, Underage Sex, Underwater Blow Jobs, Underwater Sex, explicit - Freeform, gilmore girls - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aft33/pseuds/aft33
Summary: Kevin, after some experiences in Riverdale, decides to travel the world to meet new guys and try new things in the world of sex. He wants to try it all, from A-Z, with people from all walks of life.This story is about Kevin having sex with any and every male character from TV Shows and movies that I find hot. Feel free to leave suggestions!!!!!
Relationships: Logan Huntzberger/Kevin Keller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Choices & Blondes

“Oh my gosh! Oh yeah! Oh yeah! I’m so close! So close! Oh yeah! Oh…” His face squeezes and he closes his eyes as cum explodes from his penis and into Kevin’s mouth. “Oh…” Kevin finishes swallowing and slides back. “Thanks for that.”

“No problem Reg.”

“So you ready for graduation tomorrow?” Reggie zips up his pants.

“Yeah. Kinda.” Kevin moves to his feet.

“Well, I’m gonna miss doing this with you.” Reggie smiles and moves in for an awkward hug before turning around and leaving the bathroom.

“Yeah…” Kevin turns to the mirror and looks at himself.

Kevin’s been doing this with Reggie, Archie, Jughead, and a few of the other guys at school since freshman year. It’s fun, but it’s nothing special. They come ready to go. None of them ever last more than five minutes. Then they leave. He’s always hoped for more though. He’s always hoped to try new things and just let loose and go crazy. But that could never happen here in Riverdale. And he’s never leaving. He’s graduating tomorrow then starting at the local community college in the fall. And everyone else is leaving. Reggie is going to California. Archie and Veronica are heading to New York. Jughead and Betty are going off to their Ivy League together. Cheryl & Tony have decided to leave and travel the world. Leaving him in Riverdale, alone.

**NIGHT AFTER GRADUATION…**

Graduation was sad for Kevin. He said goodbye to everyone. They partied one last time. Then they all went home. Kevin went back to his dad’s house and back to the same room he’s been in his entire life…

“What am I doing?” Kevin says to himself, looking at his reflection in the window.

As he looks at the window he notices a van across the street. It wasn’t there this morning. He looks closer and the van has a FOR SALE sign in the window. Then it hits him. He immediately rushes downstairs, outside, and across the street. He goes up to his neighbor’s door and starts knocking.

“Kevin?” The elderly neighbor answers the door in her nightgown.

Suddenly Kevin realizes that it’s almost three in the morning. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry Mrs. Vinkle. But…” Kevin waits for her as she slowly puts her glasses on. “I just saw that van outside. Is that yours?”

“Yyy...es. Would yyyou like it?”

“Actually… yes.”

“Great.” She turns around to the table by the door and grabs a set of keys. “Here yyyou go.” She drops the keys in his hands.

“How much do you want?”

“It’s all gggood dear. Just enjjjoy it.”

“Are you sure? I can pay you something.”

“No deary. Goodnight.” She closes the door on him and he just stands there in shock.

_ Is this really happening? Am I really doing this? _

Kevin goes over to the van and opens it up. It’s a bit messy and could definitely use some work, but nothing that can’t be done in a couple of days. So he goes back inside and into his room. He starts planning. He starts overthinking everything. 

**5 DAYS LATER…**

By now everyone has left town. But Kevin’s filled his days with nonstop work. He’s been fixing up the van. He’s been packing. He’s been thinking about everything that could go wrong. But there’s no turning back at this point. He’s chosen this. He’s called his school and told them he wasn’t coming in the fall. He’s told his dad. He’s told his friends. He’s officially decided to hit the road and not look back. To go on a journey and discover what he wants out of life.

He’s leaving in just an hour. He’s starting to panic. The van is packed. His dad has tried talking him out of it for the hundredth time. Now he’s sitting in his room, remembering all the fun times. He sits in his chair and looks at himself in the mirror. He runs a hand through his hair and smiles. He’s never really taken the time to look at himself. To admire himself. He’s admired Archie. He’s admired his amazing body and hair. He’s admired Reggie. He’s definitely admired Reggie’s body and especially his ridiculously large penis. He’s admired everyone, but never himself. He’s never really realized just how hot he is. He is!

Kevin reaches down and unzips his pants. He digs his hand in and grabs his limp penis. He starts massaging his penis. He smiles at himself. He digs his other hand into his hair. Feeling his own hair quickly gets him hard. He bites his lower lip as he starts to jerk off. Each time he strokes his penis he admires another part of himself. He admired his eyes. He admires his cheekbones. He admires his body. He admires his own penis. His mind goes to another world. He completely leaves his body for a few seconds.

“Oh shit!” He shouts after realizing he’s already started to cum and has squirted all over the floor and mirror. “Shit! Shit! Shit!” Kevin grabs some nearby tissues and starts patting the floor.

“Kevin? You okay?” He hears his dad walking closer to his room.

“Shit!” He quickly wipes the mirror and just as he hears his dad approach he realizes his penis is still out and quickly wipes it clean and shoves it back in his pants.

“What’s up?” His dad walks in and sees him on the floor.

“Oh…” His heart is racing. “I just dropped a pencil.” It blurts out of his mouth.

“Okay.” He walks in and sits on the bed. “Are you really sure about this bud?”

“Dad! We’ve talked about this a thousand times already.”

“I know, but I’m just worried.”

“Don’t be. I’ve fixed up the van for maximum security. I’ll sleep at least twice a week in a hotel. I’ve got so much money saved up from over the years that I can afford to do this for at least six months. When I start running out I’ll head back and figure it out.”

“Just remember you can call me if you need anything. And I put that taser I bought you in the passenger seat pocket.”

“Thanks dad.” His dad stands up and they hug.

“Just be safe. And enjoy yourself.”

“I will.” Kevin walks out and to the van, ready to start his journey.

The second Kevin starts to drive away, his entire body starts to freak out. All the little fears he has start to grow ten times the size. They begin to attack him. He literally starts to shake a little.

_ Did I make a mistake? Did I just destroy my entire life? Could this be the worst decision I’ve ever made? _

Everything starts going through his brain, but he keeps on driving. Something in him, something small but very strong, keeps his foot pressing down on the gas pedal. Something in him keeps him moving. At this point, he knows if he stops, he will go running back. 

And before he knows it, he’s been driving for five hours.

And next he knows, his van is smoking and stopping on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere. 

He’s surrounded by the woods, and it’s starting to get dark. So he decides to just go to the back and relax and go to bed, hoping tomorrow he will be able to call a tow truck. But as he sits in the back he hears a car door close. Immediately he reaches for the taser and ducks down. Then someone knocks on the back doors. 

“Um… do you need a ride? Or a tow truck?” It’s a man’s voice. “I can get a tow truck here in 30.” Kevin takes a deep breath and opens the door.

Immediately Kevin is taken back. The first thing he notices is how ridiculously hot this guy is. He’s maybe a few years older than Kevin, has dirty blonde hair that styled to look messy, and is wearing a tight black sweater. Then he notices the fancy sports car behind him. 

“Hey. Sorry if I scared you. My name’s Logan.” He puts his hand out.

“I’m Kevin.” He jumps out of the van and they shake hands.

“Do you need help?”

“Well…” Kevin often doesn’t like to ask for help. “My car stopped working. I was just planning on sleeping here for the night and calling a tow truck in the morning.”

“I can call you one right now. I’ve got AAA.”

“That’s really fine. I don’t want you to waste your time here.”

“It’s really no problem. I’m in no rush to get anywhere.”

“Are you sure? I can pay you back.”

“It’s really no problem. Keep your money.” Logan pulls his phone out and makes the call.

As Kevin watches Logan on the phone he can feel a boner quickly growing.

_ God damn, he’s hot! _

His mind starts going to some very dirty, imaginative, and descriptive directions. Then Logan hangs up and puts his phone away. He looks to Kevin and gives him this little smirk.

“They should be here in 10.”

“Thank you so much.” Kevin waits for Logan to turn and leave, ready to go in the van and masturbate, but he doesn’t.

“Mind if I wait here until the guy gets here? I just wouldn’t feel well not knowing if you were safe.”

“Yeah… sure…” Kevin’s heart is racing and he feels his body heating up.

“Great.” Logan smiles once more before leaning forward and kissing Kevin.

Kevin grabs Logan’s face and begins kissing back. Logan pushes through Kevin’s lips and teeth and shoves his tongue into Kevin’s mouth. Kevin is taken back as Logan swats his tongue around his mouth like he’s trying to catch something. Logan pushes Kevin backward and into the van. He jumps in and on top of Kevin. They continue kissing as Logan begins rubbing his body against Kevin’s. Logan stops for a second and turns around to close the doors. Kevin reaches forward and slides his hands up Logan’s sweater. He feels his tight abs. 

“God you’re hot.” Logan bites his lip and moans before going back down and kissing Kevin.

Logan places his bulge against Kevin’s. He begins rubbing against Kevin. He pushes his body hard against Kevin’s. He shoves his tongue down Kevin’s throat. He then reaches into Kevin’s hair and just randomly begins to throw his hands around, pushing his hair around in all directions. He opens his mouth even more and takes Kevin’s entire mouth and lips into his mouth. Kevin almost stops completely in his tracks as Logan starts to work himself up. He can hear Logan moan into his mouth.

“Oh… oh… oh…” Logan pulls his head back and begins to moan over and over in short bursts

Kevin is confused as he watches Logan’s face go red and as he lets out a tiny squeal. Logan then closes his eyes and mouth, piercing them tight, and makes this one quiet groan.

“Oh…” Logan breathes out and sits up on top of Kevin.

“Yeah…” Kevin is more confused than he’s ever been before as he looks to Logan’s pants and sees a ridiculously large wet spot.

“Damn that was great.” Logan gets off Kevin and wipes his forehead with his arm.

“Yeah. It was… fun…” Kevin sits up and grabs a mirror.

He looks at himself and his hair sticking up in all directions and looking absolutely crazy. He begins fixing his hair while Logan opens the doors and steps outside.

“You got a napkin or something?” He asks as he notices his pants.

“Yeah.” He hands him a paper towel roll.

“Thanks.” Logan gives Kevin that beautiful smirk again.

He watches as Logan rubs his groin area. Just a minute later the tow truck pulls up.

“Well, I should be going.” Logan smiles and helps Kevin out of the van.

“Okay. Thanks a lot for this by the way.”

“No problem. Thanks for… you know.” He smiles and walks to his car, driving off.

“Hello.” The tow truck guy walks up.

“Hi.” Kevin waits until Logan’s car drives off before he starts laughing.

“You okay?” The guy asks as Kevin starts laughing louder and harder, tearing up just a bit.

“Yeah.” Kevin manages to say while bending over to laugh more.

“Okay. I’ll get started.” The man goes to the other side of the car while Kevin continues laughing.

Kevin sits down at the edge of the car. He runs his hands through his hair and takes in a deep breath. He finally stops laughing.

“What the fuck was that?”


	2. NEW STORY!!!!

Here's a link to my new story!!! GO and REQUEST!!!

[Fuck, Marry Kill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411284/chapters/64340770)


End file.
